The greatest team up ever!
by ercamodamaj
Summary: Percy Jackson accidentally stumbles upon a raging lunatic named Lord Voldemort who keeps calling him Harry Potter. When Percy meets the real Harry they become friends over the fact that they can get themselves in some weird crap. Percy decides to help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The look alike

Voldemort's POV

I was walking along with my death eaters looking for Harry Potter, _again_. We had been walking for hours when my death eaters started to complain.

"My Lord, I'm tired." Complained Wormtail. I sighed impatiently.

"Wormtail, we have only been out five hours you act like we've been out for five and a half hours or something." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Then Bellatrix spoke up. "My Lord, I'm tired too." She seemed willing to kill anyone to get to a lemonade stand.

"Fine, we'll get a drink at that bar thing over there." I said. All of my death eaters gawked at me then Bellatrix then me again.

"What?" We both demanded. They all took one step back.

"We have been asking for hours to stop and you say yes to Bellatrix?" They all said.

"Yes, there are only two people I listen to. One, Bellatrix. Two, Narcissa. She scares me in a way none of you could ever comprehend." Wormtail raised his hand.

"You mean in a motherly way, My Lord?" He asked cautiously. I began to walk to the bar.

"Shut up, Wormtail." I said quietly. Wormtail tried to suppress a giggle. We walked inside and saw that the bar was full. So instead we had to find a table.

After one long minute of the hostess staring where my nose should have been, she gave us a table. We were right by a window overlooking a beautiful sight. A burning building and death, ah my favorite.

We were just about to order when I saw the most heavenly thing in the world. Harry Potter, sitting one table over, right behind me, where I could stab him or something.

It was strange though, he was not sitting with his regular crew. He was sitting with an intelligent looking blonde girl, to replace the annoying other smart girl, and boy with dark skin wearing a baseball cap to cover his curly dark hair, to replace his other sidekick, the freckly red headed boy.

I slowly picked up my knife and turned ever so slightly to look at them. I raised the knife, ready to stab him when the girl noticed. Her eyes widened, she had startling grey eyes, and she kind of reminded me of the Greek goddess, Athena.

"Percy! Look out behind you!" She yelled. Potter turned quickly and jumped out of the way like a professional. Since when could Potter do that?

They all got up and began to run away. I had to walk over Wormtail and Luscious to get out from the table. I ran outside after them.

"Harry Potter, wait! I have to kill you!" I yelled to them. They yelled back something like, "I'm not Potter!" but I was probably wrong.

I had chased them for a good eleven blocks before they stopped and turned. They had some sort of bronze weapons or some other metal, I'm not good at remembering that kind of stuff. Potter did not, he had a pen.

"What do you want?" Yelled Potter. I have to admit he looked a little different. He still had green eyes and messy dark hair, but something was definitely different. I know it was the glasses! He wasn't wearing them.

They were all wearing orange T-shirts that read "Camp Half-Blood" on them.

"You left Hogwarts to join a camp for Half-Bloods? You're not even a Half-Blood!" I said to him. He glared at me then held up his pen. He uncapped it, and it turned into a full sized bronze sword with Greek writing on it.

"I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Percy Jackson!" He yelled at me. I stared at him blankly for a moment then my eyes widened.

"Oh my god! You joined a colt! For Half-Bloods and changed your name! Why Harry, why?" I yelled. He aimed his sword at me and swung. I just nearly dodged.

"Ah! Death eaters, run! They have shiny pointy objects!" I yelled at my death eaters, just now finding me.

They looked at Potter and his friends and they ran too. I think Potter lost interest, because he didn't even chase me. Maybe he left the whole killing his parents thing behind when he joined a colt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 The Meeting

Percy's POV

After the old dude left, we decided to walk back to the restaurant. We looked in the window to see if that guy was still there. He was. I didn't want to go back in there but I had to. I had to get my backpack from the table. It had money, American, British money whatever you call British money, and golden drachmas. Plus more importantly, it had the piece of paper with that British demigod where supposed to find's information on it.

"How are we gonna get past them to get our stuff?" I asked. Grover shrugged and took a bite out of a tin can. Annabeth however, looked deep in thought.

"I got it! We'll cause a huge distraction and sneak in and grab our stuff!" She said. I frowned.

"I thought this would be more fun. Oh well." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"How are we gonna cause a distraction?" Asked Grover. Annabeth smiled.

"That's easy! We'll use that guy's horrible choice of plastic surgery for our benefit." She said mischievously.

We casually walked back inside. The waitress looked at us funny.

"Sorry, just wanted some fresh air." I said strolling past her. I put up my hood and walked right past their table without being seen.

"It was Harry Potter, I know it! He joined a cult and everything!" Yelled the bald guy to the rest of his followers. I shook my head at them.

I looked to see if Grover was ready. He was riding up front with a "borrowed" car. He gave me the thumbs up and I nodded to Annabeth. She smiled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' She screamed as loud as she could. "That creepy looking, scrawny guy cut off that guy's nose! Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" She made a hilarious face that made it look like she would faint. The bald guy stared at the other dude in shock.

"Wormtail, you did?" He asked shocked. Wormtail stared at him in shock. "No!" He said. Now was my chance.

I made a mad dash to the table and snatched the bag and Annabeth's and Grover's things and ran. The psycho dark hair looking lady saw me and became wide eyed.

"My Lord, it's him, it's Potter!" She yelled. He looked up and saw me and smiled. I ran even faster. I was almost there.

"Bellatrix, throw your 'When Potter is running really uncharacteristically fast and getting away' knife!" He yelled and psycho lady smiled.

She smiled and went into her coat and brought out a knife with probably that same label. Dyslexia doesn't usually help with reading, but it's even worse if you add "trying to escape" to that list.

Anyway, Bellatrix threw the knife and I ducked. Unfortunately, that meant it was going to hit Annabeth. She saw it coming and took out her sword (that she borrowed from the armory yesterday because we were teasing her that she couldn't handle one) and sliced the knife right out of the air.

Creepy bald dude looked shocked. "Since when can Harry Potter's sidekicks slice Bellatrix's knifes out of the air?" He yelled in outrage.

"Come on, Percy!" Yelled Annabeth. I waved at the outraged group of people and laughed as well.

"Grover start up the car!" Annabeth yelled. Grover shoved the keys into the ignition. The engine roared to life and sounded horrible.

"Well that's just perfect!" Grover yelled slamming his head on the steering wheel. Grover had picked out a convertible so Annabeth and I just hopped into the car.

The car refused to start up and they were catching up. Annabeth was thinking of something again and I was distracting our new friends.

"Grover, anytime now!" I yelled. He looked very frustrated. "I'm trying! Don't pressure me!" He yelled.

"I have an idea!" Yelled Annabeth. She turned over to the crowd of weirdoes approaching our car. I don't know what took so long but whatever.

"Hey look! It's Harry Porter!" Yelled Annabeth. The old guy I think named Voldemort looked very confused.

"You mean Harry Potter?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." She yelled back. They all looked around and the car started up.

"I don't see him anywhere." Yelled a blond woman. Voldemort looked outraged.

"Narcissa is right! Potter is nowhere to be seen!" Voldemort yelled.

"See ya Voldy!" I yelled. As we were driving away a bunch of lights shot out and did various things.

We were driving for hours until we stopped at a gas station. As I was filling the tank, a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes to match, a boy with red hair and freckles, and another boy with jet black hair and green eyes and a lightning scar stepped out of the woods looking very tired and hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Idea

Percy's POV

"Ewww!" Said Grover looking at them all in disgust. The girl looked very angry and annoyed.

"Well, you try hiding out in the wilderness for months with no plumbing, hiding from the most powerful dark wiz-" She stopped short in that sentence.

"Do you mean that creepy bald guy with no nose?" Asked Annabeth. They all stared at her in shock.

"How'd you know that?" Asked the red headed boy in shock. They were obviously British because of their accents, just like they could probably tell we were American.

"Are you Harry Potter?" I asked already knowing the answer. The boy with the jet black hair and piercing green eyes stared at him intently.

"It depends on who's asking." He said cautiously. I laughed a bit.

"I just wanna know why that creepy Voldy dude was chasing me yelling 'Harry Potter I have to kill you'!" I said with my very distinct New York accent showing up a bit.

"Ah, then yes I'm Harry Potter. But listen, don't say his full name or he'll know where to find us!" The Harry said seriously.

"Ok, you got it, dude." I said.

"I think introductions are in order." Said the girl.

"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, just call him Ron, and of course this is Harry Potter." She said.

"Cool, I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase, and this is Grover." I said.

"Ok so as you know we are wizards." Said Hermione.

We all nodded. "I kinda figured that out when those guys were shooting lights at us.

"What are you?" Asked Ron curiously. We all smiled.

"Well, Annabeth and I are demigods, and Grover is a satyr." I said. All three of them looked shocked.

"Seriously?" Asked Harry. I nodded.

"Seriously. I'm a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena." I said again.

"Cool. Do you get any cool powers?" Asked Ron. Annabeth answered this one.

"Yes. I am very wise and good with battle strategy, and Percy can will the water to do practically anything." She said.

"What about you?" Asked Hermione looking at Grover.

"I have powers of nature" He said, taking off his pants.

"Ah! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Asked Ron looking away.

"I have to let my fur breathe a little!" Grover said showing off his goat legs and hooves.

"Wow, you need a shave." Said Ron. Grover laughed.

"Right. Do you have any food?" Asked Harry. Annabeth looked through her pockets.

"Yeah. Um, here. This is all we have." Said Annabeth, handing Harry, Ron, and Hermione some cold pizza wrapped in tin foil.

"We would have some leftovers if creepy bald guy didn't run us out of the restaurant." Said Grover angrily.

"Sorry, he's kinda insane." Said Harry.

"NO KIDDING!" Yelled Grover.

"Thanks for the food. Now all we need is plumbing." Said Hermione.

"You could come to our hotel room." I said. Harry turned towards him.

"Thanks, but are you sure you want to take the risk of housing us?" Harry said.

"Yes come on. That guy is scared of our weapons." I said as I brought out Riptide.

"A pen?" Said Ron, apparently unimpressed. I smiled and uncapped the pen. Riptide sprang to life and Hermione screamed and fell into Ron's arms.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a second and then Hermione stood up and straightened herself.

"Ok, everyone get in the car." I said.

"Who's driving?" Asked Hermione. Grover took the keys out of his pocket and hopped in.

"I am!" Said Grover putting on his favorite shades. I hoped in the front and Hermione got in the middle of us, because she was most used to this area.

Harry, Ron, and Annabeth were in the back. We were in the middle of the city of London when a bald guy walked across the street and was holding the hands of a girl with crazy dark hair, who was holding the hand of a blonde woman who looked similar to the woman before her. She was holding the hand of a blonde man with very snazzy hair.

In the back was that weird scrawny guy named Wormtail, wearing a shirt that said, " I am the failure of all the death eaters for cutting off Lord Voldemort's nose."

Voldemort looked at the car and saw all six of us staring at him wide eyed and mouths hanging open.

"Oh no! I'm seeing double, AGAIN!" He yelled closing his eyes.

Bellatrix shot something at a random bus driver and knocked him unconscious.

"Good idea, Bellatrix! Let's commit grand theft auto in a muggle inhabited area!" He said happily.

Grover made an extreme U-turn and accelerated as fast as he could make this car go. Voldemort was driving the bus and we were on a bridge.

Spells were flying at us and one of them hit the tire. We started to lose control and we flew off the bridge. We were all screaming like crazy as we plunged into the water. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awkwardness

Percy's POV

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, even though I could breathe and actually preferred it under the water. We all began swimming up and I began doing a headcount. I saw everyone except Hermione. I looked down and saw her squirming for breath.

I swam down and saw her shirt was stuck on something. I tried to unhook it but it was really stuck on there. I looked at Hermione and she had a look of fear in her eyes. She had really pretty eyes. She also had really nice skin. And- No! I shook these thoughts out of my head. I was dating Annabeth.

Hermione was thinking very intently, I think. That could have been her, "I'm going to die!" face. She looked at me and nodded her head, I had no idea what was about to happen.

She grabbed my face and kissed me! She kissed me right on the mouth. I was totally confused. She had soft lips. Then I felt her breathing. It all made sense! She was kissing me for breath! I didn't pull away.

She released me and nodded her head again. I began fondling with the shirt again. I tugged and tugged but it was stuck. It was a needle shoved into the seat! Who puts a needle in a seat?

She was really pale, I think it was because the cold water. Just in case I kissed her again I felt her breath and then I released. I pulled as hard as I possibly could and I heard a small tear.

The small corner of Hermione's shirt ripped. Nothing showed so it was alright. I looked up and practically swallowed a gallon of water. We were like 100 feet down. Well, 123 feet down but whatever. Hermione will never make it! Wait, I'm the son of Poseidon! I can swim as fast as a fish! I guess that means I didn't HAVE to kiss Hermione but I panicked.

I swam with all my might, and within seconds, we reached the surface. I heard screams to our left, yells of anger above us, and a huge gasp of breath to my right.

I whipped the hair out of my eyes and held Hermione tight to my right and began to swim toward the cheers. I looked at Ron and he was smiling thanks along with Harry doing the same. Grover was grinning and Annabeth was scowling.

I lay Hermione down on the super, heat absorbing blanket Chiron gave us when we left for the quest. Ron and Harry leaned over Hermione to take care of her. Grover stepped forward to help in any way he could.

"I know a nature spell that is perfect for this situation." Grover said As Grover preformed the spell, Annabeth pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked, mad at her for being mad at me for saving Hermione. She was thinking about something. She then leaned in and kissed me.

"What was that?" I asked, started by the change in character.

"I knew it!"Annabeth yelled. She slapped me across the face. It was so loud that Harry, Ron, Grover, and Hermione all looked over. Hermione looked much better.

"HERMIONE HAS WATER PROFF, SKIN COLOR LIP GLOSS!" Annabeth screamed as she ran away crying. Ron looked shocked.

"You, kissed her?" He said. Hermione sat up.

"Ron, I kissed him for breath. I would have drowned!" She explained. Relief came into Ron's eyes. That's when Annabeth came over, again.

"HE'S THE SON OF POSEIDON! HE COULD HAVE PUT A BUBLE AROUND YOUR HEAD FOR GODS SAKE!" She yelled. Ron turned back to me looking angry. Hermione looked sad, like you know how you look when you feel used. There was an audible gasp above us.

"WORMTAIL!" All the death eaters and Voldemort yelled. I totally forgot that they were still up there.

"Don't mind us keep going!" Said Voldemort, passing the popcorn to Bellatrix.

"Although, blonde girl, I suggest throwing a knife at Potter number two." Said Bellatrix pointing at me.

"That's not a bad idea." Annabeth said evilly. Voldemort looked as though an idea popped into his head.

"Blonde girl, do you want to be a death eater?" He asked casually. Annabeth looked as if she were actually considering it!

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I would love to join you." She said not taking her eyes off me. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Grover, and I all gasped. All the death eaters and Voldemort finally cheered.

"Yay! Now we have a smart person!" Cheered Wormtail. Annabeth sneered at me.

"My first order of business, kill Potter number two." She said. I shoved my hand in my pocket for Riptide and she brought out a sword.

"Aren't you taking this a little far?" Yelled Harry. Voldemort shushed him.

"Shut up Potter number one! She reminds me of Bellatrix when she was your age. The only thing is Bellatrix is much cleaner blood wise, so I can never have Annabeth as my favorite. But she makes a good second favorite." He said cheerfully.

"Aww! I moved down to third!" Said Wormtail. Voldemort looked around awkwardly.

"I said he could be second if he snuck me a cookie from the cookie jar, Bellatrix said _**I**_ couldn't take anymore, she never said anything about Wormtail." He said.

Annabeth swung and dodged like a pro, and I stumbled around and managed to not die! Soon we were on a small dock by the lake. I willed the water to grab her. It easily did so and threw her at the death eaters. I was drained.

"Come on Annabeth. I still have to brand you!" Voldemort said cheerfully.

"You will have plenty of time to kill Potter number two later." He said. Annabeth smiled.

"Oh trust me, I'm looking forward to that time." She said maliciously. Bellatrix smiled.

"I like this girl!" She said. Bellatrix took Annabeth's arm and apperated away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Plan

Harry's POV

Percy just smiled and laughed to himself. I looked over at Hermione who was also smiling. I looked at Ron who looked shocked and Grover looked confused.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked Percy who walked over to the water to wash up.

"Yes. It came together perfectly." He said. I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hermione stood up.

"I can answer that." She said in her normal matter-of-fact tone.

"Please do!" Said Ron, who looked like he was having a tough time deciding to look mad or jealous.

"Well, when you, Harry, and Grover went to use the bathroom, Percy, Annabeth and I, planned this scheme. We put the needle in the chair through my shirt. He was supposed to go back and save me. Annabeth was supposed to pretend to be jealous of me and almost kill Percy. I did a spell on Percy to make him angry at a raised voice." Explained Annabeth.

"That explains why I felt actual anger at Annabeth." Said Percy. Hermione nodded.

"Annabeth agreed to be a death eater to infiltrate Malfoy manner. She is our eye inside. They believe she's the smartest person ever and they will listen to her. So she will lead them in the wrong direction." Finished Hermione.

"That's genius!" Said Ron. Hermione smiled at him.

"Wait. How long will Annabeth be at Malfoy manner?" Asked Grover.

"As long as necessary. She took a risk. No dark mark though." Said Percy. I laughed at that.

Mean while at Malfoy manner…..

Annabeth's POV

I had just let go of Bellatrix's arm and almost threw up. I was so dizzy.

"That was fun!" Said Voldemort cheerfully. I nodded my head in agreement. I had to remain evil. Well act evil.

"The door is locked again. The stupid house sitter!" Said Bellatrix. Wormtail knocked on the door. A man opened the door and smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Voldemort looking him up and down. The man sighed.

"I'm Rodolphus. A death eater and Bellatrix's husband." He said. Voldemort looked at him incredulously.

"Bellatrix doesn't have a husband!" He laughed. Bellatrix laughed too, but everyone else just sighed.

"Yes she does but she doesn't like it." He said sadly. Bellatrix almost doubled over in laughter.

"It's true! I hate him!" She said as she pushed through him then Voldemort. Wormtail was about to but I cut him off.

"Hey!" He said. I was about to apologize but I had to keep my image.

"Shut up! I'm number three now!" I yelled at him. Voldemort smiled.

"Yes, good! You have to scold him or he'll think that he can do what he pleases and he can't so, yeah." Said Voldemort.

"Ok into the plotting room." Said Voldemort. A blonde woman and a boy about my age walked in.

"Ah, Narcissa, Draco come in, come in. This is Annabeth, she's our new smart death eater." Said Voldemort. Draco stared at me romantically. Not interested!

"I have to make a phone call." I said. Voldemort shook his head.

"You have to contribute first." He said.

"Fine. I totally recommend going to McDonald's and playing in the ball pit." I said distractedly.

"What for?" Asked Draco. I looked at him.

"Well, little kids are very violent in there. If you can survive that, you can survive anything." I said and walked outside. I quickly dialed Percy's number.

"Hello?" I heard Percy say through the phone.

"Hey Percy! They totally fell for it! But it's like babysitting the elderly here!" I said quietly so I wouldn't be heard.

"I know, Harry said it would be hard dealing with them. So what have you told them to do?" He asked.

"Well, I think we are going to McDonald's for some training in the ball pit." I said. I heard everyone cracking up. I must be on speaker.

"Yeah, maybe you could meet me there?" I asked.

"Well, maybe. Go tomorrow at 3:00. I may be there. Keep up the good work!" He said.

"Bye!" I said quickly and hung up. I took a few deep breaths.

"Ok, Annabeth. You can do this." I said and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: McDonald's

Annabeth's POV

So, the great powerful, evil, dark lord and his death eaters were on their way to McDonald's, on a bus! Voldemort was yelling at the bus driver to hit everybody on the cross walk and to go faster. Bellatrix was barking at an angry Chihuahua, and Luscious was looking at the bus seat in disgust.

Finally our stop came and Bellatrix, Voldemort, and I linked arms and jumped off. Wormtail and the rest walked off with the relief of the driver.

"We are here." I said pointing to the giant McDonald's. I saw a man with dark, dark, sunglasses walk in. I recognized this man. I had seen him before. That man was Ares.

"Um. Hold on I have to make a phone call." I said. They all started whining and I told them to knock it off, they were making a scene. I must've looked like a mother, which was ironic because I was the youngest one there. I quickly dialed Percy's number.

"Hello? Percy?" I said in a nervous whisper to the phone. I heard Percy's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Annabeth. We are right behind you. Luckily, they are too stupid to notice us on the bus." He laughed into the phone. I wasn't about to mention that I hadn't seen them either.

"Percy this is an emergency. Ares is here." I said. The laughter on the other end stopped.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, positive. It was him, he looked like he was ready to do battle." I said to the other end.

"Ok, act natural, he probably senses us already, but remember who you're with. They are wizards after all." I looked over at the group of death eaters. Voldemort was in a very heated argument with a five year old over who can eat the most bugs in a whole minute, Bellatrix was beating that kid's mom to the ground for gods know what reason, and Wormtail was looking into the window desperately. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I hung up and began to walk inside with a lot of cheering from behind me. I stopped short just before the door.

"Look. You need to not draw as much attention to yourself as you already do. No screaming, hitting, kicking, spitting, crying, maiming, or killing, of ANY kind!" I said rounding on them. There was an audible aww and we went inside. We got a lot of stares from both customers and employees. I looked around for Ares and saw him walk into the men's room.

"Uh, can I take your order?" Asked a very nervous looking cashier. I looked at the group.

"Uh, just 20 nuggets." I said impatiently. Just then, Ares walked out of the bathroom. I frantically grabbed the nuggets and threw some money at him.

"Thanks!" I said quickly. I ran behind the wall separating the fast food place and the kids section. There was currently a birthday party going on. The mother of the now ten year old Lauren came over.

"Hi, I'm Laura. Lauren's mom. Are you the entertainment?" She asked with her dazzling supper-model smile.

"Um, yes! I am! What kind of entertainment were you looking for?" I asked, just going along with it.

"Well, all kinds! You see, Lauren gets bored from certain things quickly." She said sheepishly. Just then a girl who looked just like Laura but younger and more like a diva showed up.

"MOM! WHERE IS THIS FREAKING ENTERTAINMENT! GOD! THIS PARTY SUCKS!" She yelled at our faces. Even Bellatrix looked impressed.

"Lauren, sweetie, this is the entertainment." She said gesturing to us. Lauren looked at us in disgust.

"What do they do?" She asked clearly unsatisfied.

"Everything, just give us a minute." I said. I walked over to Voldemort and the death eaters devouring the chicken nuggets.

"Ok, your first thing to make you even stronger is make this girl smile. Use something fun, THAT DOES NOT BREAK ANY OF THE RULES I SET AT THE BEGINNING!" I added looking at Bellatrix and Voldemort. They booed again.

We walked back over. Voldemort talked in snake language for the kids, I didn't know what it was called, parsel tongue? Luckily only a few garden snakes showed up. Bellatrix taught the kids the fine art of torture, and Luscious taught them how to care for your hair. So basically, the kids were unamused. So Lauren came over to me, obviously bored.

"So what do you do?" She asked. I was staring around and looked at her.

"I… uh…" I stumbled. I looked up and saw Ares walking over smiling.

"Um, I do battle scenes, so don't get in the way." I said drawing the sword.

"Gotcha, demigod." He said evilly.

I swung at him as he drew his sword too. We swung at each other as the kids and parents gathered around curiously. Most of the kids were absorbed. The death eaters and Voldemort watched in awe as Ares and I fought it out.

Ares slashed at me and cut my arm. The people must've thought that it was an act because they just smiled and watched. Ares tripped me and hit the sword out of my hand.

I grabbed my knife and stopped his sword from slicing my throat. I crawled away and got up behind a table. I saw Percy, Grover, Harry, Hermione, and Ron running in from the parking lot.

Ares smiled as he saw where I was looking.

"They'll be too late." He said. I was panicking slightly but I had to wait until Percy got in.

Ares tried to knock me down again but I was much more skilled with my knife than my sword. He saw it was pointless to keep up like this if he wanted to beat Percy to me, so instead, he turned and took a slice at Lauren.

I jumped in front of her and felt a piercing pain in my stomach area. I felt myself bleeding. There was screaming and running and a lot of confusion.

I tried to get up to get to Percy, but Ares came over and smacked my face. I was blacking out, but before I did I saw Percy charge Ares with Ron and Grover. Harry and Hermione came over to me. Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stuff happens

Percy's POV

**NOTE: PERCY WILL BE TALKING LIKE HE KNOWS YOU ARE THERE. ALL READERS ARE NOW KNOWN AS THE LITTLE VOICES IN PERCY'S HEAD. HE ACTUALLY DOESN'T THINK YOU'RE THERE, HE'S JUST INSANE, ROLL WITH IT.**

Ok, now normally, according to Harry, Hermione's plans go relatively well. So I decided that I should let her think of a plan. In hindsight, I probably should've let Annabeth think of the plan, since she has dealt with gods before.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm talking like there are people actually listening, right? Well, being trapped in a crate not knowing where you are can make you go just a bit crazy. Its ok, I know, nobody's out there. I'm just a bit bored, I'm basically telling the story to myself again in my mind.

So, Annabeth passed out, Grover, Ron, and I were fighting Ares, and Harry and Hermione were taking care of Annabeth. Sounds pretty solid, right? No! It went the opposite of solid. It was liquidy in fact!

Ron was inexperienced when it came to fighting gods, and, if you ask me, he isn't very good at fighting wizards either. So, Ron was slashed in his side, only a flesh wound, noting to worry about, but he passed out, apparently wizards can kill without blood. Yeah, I would like to see that!

Grover was help for awhile with his nature magic, which really impressed the kids, I might add, except for that Lauren girl. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's just, depressing, kinda like Bella Swan!

Anyways, Ares got a little annoyed after awhile and sort of just swatted him away. And by swatted I of course mean Ares took his sword and used it like a fly swatter. That took out Grover.

So that left me. I'm not sure what those people saw through the mist but they must've found it somewhat entertaining, because they were watching in amazement. They went from amazement, to panic, to amazement just like that.

"Give it up demigod!" Ares laughed. Then I thought of something.

"Why are you even here anyways?" I asked him. I had to keep him talking, you know?

"Ha! I thought you would know it is your mission." He laughed.

"The demigod." I whispered. I had completely forgotten about our actual mission. The British demigod. Whoever it was had to be powerful if the god of war himself was after them.

"No! Not yet, I'm not ready to let her go!" Screamed Lauren's mom.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Out of all the people here, it had to be the depressed, hormonal hurricane, ten year old girl.

"Yes, the daughter of Hades." He smiled. Lauren remained indifferent.

"That's why she's depressed. Hades was depressed for awhile after being put in timeout." Ares continued. There was a tremor throughout the place.

"Sorry, I mean, solitude. Now his daughter has the curse!" Ares laughed. I didn't know what curse he was talking about.

"It's called being a girl during puberty!" Lauren's mom said. Ares rolled his eyes.

"That is the curse! Duh!" He said matter of factly. Then Voldemort stood up. Great, what else could go wrong!

"So you're saying this indifferent child is half god, half muggle?" He asked Ares.

"Uh, sure? Where'd you get this loon?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then I want the child! I will raise her as my own and use her to take over the world!" He yelled triumphantly. Just then, Lauren reached over and whispered to him.

"And buy her whatever she wants." She said.

"And buy her whatever she wants!" He yelled the idea as if it were his own.

"Bye, mom!" Lauren said cheerfully. Her mother was sobbing.

"You think I'm going to let her go without a fight? The only other girl with her, uh, _talents_, is in the Roman camp."Ares said. Now I understood. I now noticed the jewels on her shoes, and her clothes, and around her feet.

"Well I can apparate!" Teased Voldemort. He grabbed the little girl and told Bellatrix to grab Annabeth. She shot something out of her wand and hit Harry and Hermione. They were still breathing. Bellatrix apparated away.

Ares was fuming. I wasn't paying attention, because if I was, I would've noticed him swinging his sword.

So that's why I'm in this crate. I don't know where my friends are but I think I'm on a train. I'm waiting for Riptide to return to my pocket so I can try to bust out.

I think I've been in here for a day now, so whatever. Oh, have I been saying this out loud without realizing it?

Harry's POV

"Percy is insane." I thought to myself as I sat in my box. I have my wand, but I don't want to blow myself out of this box because I might hurt my unconscious friends.

"Oh, my, God! Percy, SHUT UP!" I yelled. He stopped talking. Maybe now I can get some sleep.

**I know it's short, but I'm experiencing some minor writers block, just have patience**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Great Escape

Harry's POV

I was counting the seconds, minutes, and hours that went by. I heard Ron and Grover snoring. I heard Hermione whimpering, and I heard Percy whispering to himself.

"Guys, it's been 34 hours, we need to get out of here." I said. I heard murmurs of agreement.

"Hey, I think there is a board loose in my crate." Hermione said.

"Then break it!" Percy yelled. I hope that meant that he was back to normal. There was a breaking noise and a grunt of pain.

"Ow! I fell out of the stupid box!" She said. I heard her gasp.

"What?! What is it?" I yelled.

"We're on a yacht!" She said. "Oh, there are our wands. Stand back, Harry! Reducto!" She yelled. There was a huge flash and Harry banged his head on something hard.

When I opened my eyes I saw Percy on the ground next to me. Grover and Ron were unconscious on the ground.

"Huh, wow, I must've really hit my head, I thought I was on a train! And I'm the son of the sea god!" Percy said, rubbing the large lump on his head.

"The S.S. Voldemort." Hermione read. I looked at the sign.

"He has a yacht now!?" I yelled. I looked around, expecting an ambush.

"We need to find Annabeth!" Percy said, staggering up.

"I agree, but Perce, we need to find that demigod, it's for our quest!" Grover said standing as well.

"We need to find Voldemort!" I said.

"Bellatrix, I want a foot rub!" Voldemort yelled from afar.

"Yes my lord, I will get the slave girl to do it!" Bellatrix said.

"I want to go shopping!" Lauren whined.

"We are close to port in Italy." Voldemort said. Percy's eyes went wide.

"Oh, no! Italy, Rome, crap!" He said.

"No, I can't go to Rome. I'm a _Greek _demigod." She said.

"Ok, to Greece!" Voldemort said.

Just then, the boat turned extremely wide. We all fell to our sides and started to slide across the yacht. I saw Annabeth wearing an old English maid costume and rubbing Voldemort's feet. Ew! She saw us and her jaw dropped.

"Hey look over there, a shark!" Annabeth said pointing in the other direction. Luckily, they all didn't see them. Unluckily they fell right off the yacht.

"This water is so warm!" Ron said floating on his back.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get back on the yacht?" Hermione said.

"It's possible but really noticeable." Percy said.

"Hey, everyone it's getting chilly you guys should go inside." Annabeth said.

"Hey, everyone it's getting chilly we should all go inside, except you, slave girl, you swab the poop deck! And by poop deck I mean the outdoor bathroom." Voldemort said.

Annabeth's head appeared over the railing and signaled that it was all clear. Just then, we were all swept up by a large current of water. I saw Hermione get pulled under, then Grover, then my face went under and I felt like I was being pulled and pushed around, then I found myself on the deck.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked, gasping. Percy was smiling, he was not even wet. Next thing I knew, he was eating Annabeth's face.

"Guy's this is touching, but we need to find Voldemort, and do your quest." Hermione said. They tore apart and nodded.

"Ok! Let's go!" Annabeth said. They all ran to the inside of the boat.

"They planning room is this way." Annabeth signaled. They all ran down but stopped just before the door.

"After way go shopping in Greece, we must launch our attack on Hogwarts! Potter is killing me softly!" Voldemort said in the room.

"But I want to go to Disney World!" Lauren complained. There was an audible sigh in the room.

"We have to go to Hogwarts!" Bellatrix said.

"I don't want to go to any place with hogs or warts in the name!" Lauren said. Another sigh.

"Ok, on three we charge." Percy said. They all nodded.

"One, two, three!" He yelled. And then we fell down what looked like, an endless hole.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One year later

Harry's POV

I decided to pick up some flowers before arriving at the hospital. I grabbed some lilies. I liked lilies. The hospital was a short walk away. I had to keep my head low, I couldn't risk getting caught by the patrol.

"Good morning sir, how can I assist you?" Asked the lady at the desk.

"It's me Muriel. It's Harry." I said showing my scarred face. My lightning scar was barely noticeable now with all the other ones.

"Oh, yes so it seems. She's up screaming again, it's so sad." Said Muriel. I nodded and walked to the elevator. She was on floor eight. As the elevator got to the floor, I heard the screaming. I remember it well from the pit, the dark endless pit of hell. Full of beasts we weren't prepared for, she was definitely wasn't prepared for.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?" I said entering the room. Her screams faltered when she saw me. I smiled at her. The nurses knew me well so they left me alone.

"Harry, they're coming. I can see them coming to get us. Tell the others, we're in danger!" She said looking around wildly. I went over, put the flowers next to her bed on the table and lay next to her on the bed.

"Shhh, Hermione, calm down, you're safe now, we aren't in that pit anymore." I said, stroking her hair back calmly. I was the only one to visit Hermione. The others had their own problems.

"Hello? Oh, am I interrupting?" Said a voice in the doorway. I looked up and saw a boy who had similar features as me.

"Hello, Percy. I'm just calming her down." I said getting up.

"Percy! We have to run! They are coming, we have to warn the others!" Hermione shrieked. Percy smiled at her.

"Hermione, we are out of Tartarus now. You are safe." He said. Just then a nurse with a syringe came in.

"Hello. Miss Granger, it's time to sleep." He said. She went wide eyed.

"He's one of them! Harry, Percy please, help me! Don't let him touch me!" Hermione screamed. She was struggling around screaming. I always hated this part.

"Hermione, just calm down. It will all be over soon." I said to her. Hermione was declared clinically psychotic. She wasn't getting any better. Just then, Percy rammed the nurse into a wall and he fell unconscious.

"Percy! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Hermione was right, he is a monster! This hospital is full of them! I've been watching it for awhile." He said.

"Hermione is insane, she thinks everything is a monster." I retorted. He shook his head.

"Look!" He pointed to the nurse. He was getting up, except this time he had extremely sharp teeth.

"Oh."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Percy yelled.

I picked up Hermione and began to run. We chased by most of the doctors and nurses, I wasn't sure whether they were monsters or not. We were at the front.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Jackson, where are you going with Miss Granger?" Muriel asked. Percy stared at her suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. She smiled.

"Well, all us monsters know of the six who journeyed into Tartarus." She said. Percy pulled out Riptide and I pulled out my wand. Muriel turned into a snake like monster with green fangs. She was about twenty feet long with black eyes.

Muriel lunged and threw Hermione against a wall. Percy lunged at her and swung. He scraped her side but did little damage.

"Crucio!" Yelled a voice at the door that I hadn't heard in awhile.

"Ron?" I yelled across the room. The red head was using an unforgivable curse on a monster. Since Ron was here, Annabeth mustn't be far behind. She and Ron got very close in the pit. I say that is one of the reasons Hermione is the way she is. She loved Ron.

As I expected, Annabeth flew into the room and chomped Muriel's head off. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. Annabeth looked at Percy who was helping Hermione up. There has been a lot of tension between the group since Tartarus.

"Guys! Come on! Get in!" I heard someone yell. It had to be the last person of our group.

"Grover!" Percy yelled happily. I went over and slung Hermione's arm over my shoulder but she shook it off.

"I'm fine, Harry." She said Hermione-like. I was shocked but happy. She sounded like herself. She walked out and sat next to Grover in the front. I couldn't believe it, it was the same car that plummeted into the water, I don't know how, but it was.

"Hey Grover." I said shaking his hand, it was nice to see him again.

"Sup guys, thought you would need a lift." He said. I heard screams coming from the hospital. I got in next to Hermione in the front. Annabeth, Ron, and Percy in the back. Ron and Annabeth sat very close next to each other, and poor, awkward Percy was sitting really close to the door looking at the horizon.

Percy and Annabeth were going so strong before, but they had a huge fight in Tartarus and they separated.

"So, where are we even going?" Annabeth asked. Grover smiled.

"We are going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The New Hogwarts Express

Percy's POV

We had been driving for hours! My butt was starting to go numb in these seats. Grover had some music blaring from the stereo.

"I know we're going to Hogwarts but how are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you of all people should know how to get to Hogwarts." Grover laughed.

"The Hogwarts Express?" Hermione asked startled. It was weird, it was like Hermione instantly healed. Maybe something was in that syringe.

"Well, yes, but no. Ron, you told me about this when we were in, well, you know…" Grover trailed off. Ron's eyes widened.

"No way." He said. Grover smiled.

"Way." Grover replied. We were near King's Cross when Grover hit a button on the radio. I looked over to Ron holding Annabeth's hand when suddenly they weren't there anymore. Neither was Harry, Hermione, or Grover. Then we started going up.

"Wow. What is going on?" I asked.

"When we were in our second year, Ron and I got locked out of the platform 9 and ¾. So we took Mr. Weasley's flying car to Hogwarts." Harry explained.

We flew all threw the day. I slept through most of it but Ron stepped on my foot to wake me up.

"Ow!" I hissed. I heard him snicker.

"We're here." He said. I looked and saw a castle looming into my view. It was impressive.

**(BEFORE I CONTINUE, THIS IS GOING TO BE A REMIX ON THE ORGINAL STORY LINE) **

"This is your school?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed.

"Yep, pretty sweet, right?" Ron said. "This time, let's not land in the Whomping Willow." I did not want to know what a Whomping Willow was.

They landed silently behind a hut near the forest.

"We have to hope that the invisibility won't run out before the morning or we'll be spotted by Death Eaters." Harry said. After Voldemort took Hogwarts, he took the ministry. People got scared and Voldemort got a lot of new Death Eaters.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Asked Grover. Nothing was said, and I couldn't see anyone's faces so I was guessing we had nothing.

"We have been flying for hours and nobody has anything?" Ron said haughtily. I could hear Hermione scoff in the front seat.

"Well, Ronald do you have anything?" She said. He didn't say anything, Harry and I laughed.

"I have an idea!" Annabeth piped up suddenly, causing us to jump, we really need to be seen again.

"Grover, how long are we going to be invisible?" She asked.

"Um… about an hour, I think, maybe fifteen minutes more." He replied.

"Good, so listen up. Ron and I have been studying Death Eater patrol times and formation. Every five minutes two Death Eaters come by and do a search. Then, at eight at night, instead of a patrol, all Death Eaters go inside your cafeteria for lemonade and cookies, I don't know, Voldemort's idea.

"I say, Grover, you go into the forest and get the centaurs' help. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you guys find your friends inside to help you, Percy and I will lock the crazy brigade inside the cafeteria." Annabeth finished.

"It's called a Great Hall." Hermione corrected. Even though we were all invisible, I could feel Annabeth roll her eyes.

We all split up after we got the plan together. Annabeth and I walked invisibly through the impressive school. I decided this would be the perfect time to talk.

"So, how are things with you and Ron?" I asked casually. I heard her sigh.

"We aren't a thing, seaweed brain!" I heard her suddenly exclaim. I jumped back, almost falling down the moving staircases. (Nice touch by the way)

"But, I saw you guys holding hands, and hugging in Tartarus, you guys are always together!" I said.

"It was because we could relate to each other."

"What do you mean?"

"We both have a hard time expressing our feelings for the people we care about. We're best friends yes, but not in love. I love you seaweed brain!" I felt her arms wrap around me and somehow we got our lips to find each other. I opened my eyes and could see a mostly transparent Annabeth.

"We have to hurry!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the Great Hall.

I have to admit that it was pretty great. Well, the door was, I didn't get to see inside due to the fact of the Death Eater social going on inside.

"The architecture is beautiful here!" Annabeth said, looking all around. I pulled on her arm.

"Come on let's go!" I whispered. "Is everyone inside?" Annabeth peaked inside ever so quietly. She did a mental head count and then came back inside. She nodded her head.

"Good, let's bring out the stuff." I said. We each brought out medium sized bags full of what would seem to be a bag of glitter to any normal person, or Voldemort. However, it was enchanted, according to Annabeth and Hermione, who had been developing these in Tartarus. All we had to do was spread it over the door, spelling out the word 'TRAP'.

"There! That should lock them, no spell can get them out of that." Annabeth said. I smiled at her and gave her another kiss, while also hoping that the others were also having this good luck.

Grover's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I ran through the Forbidden Forest. I now knew why it was called it the Forbidden Forest. Pretty much everything tried to kill me in here. The centaurs, the spiders, even the unicorn tried to bite me!

As I stumbled through the forest I tripped into another pile of leaves. So now I was covered in more dirt and leaves and blood and spit (from the unicorn!) so I was completely visible! I saw light in the distance and just ran for that.

"Do you hear that?" I heard a man's voice say. Another one's laughed.

"Probably a muggleborn trying to escape Voldemort's pack of wild dogs he calls Slytherins." Said that man.

"Aren't they all at their little tea party?" A woman's voice say. In the distance you could hear a huge window open.

"IT'S NOT A TEA PARTY!" Said, well, yelled Voldemort in the distance.

"Whatever." They all said in unison. I emerged through the bushes and scared the crap out of the three.

"What the?" Said that first man.

"What are you?" Said that second one.

"I'm a satyr and I need to get up to that castle." I said.

"Well, go ahead, but I'm not going up there with that lunatic." Said the first man, who was the younger of the two.

"Fine, thanks for the help, I hope the unicorn spits on your face!" I said, and stomped off toward the castle, wiping the spit off my fur.

Ron's POV

We walked into the Gryffindor common room, and not a soul was to be found.

"Hello?" I called up the stairs leading to the dorms. Nobody called back.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked. Harry opened his mouth to answer when a sound made them all jump.

"PSSSSSSSSSSST!"

"What the bloody hell was that?" I said, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"Ron, let go of my hand!" Said Harry, pulling his hand away.

"Oh, sorry." I said, feeling awkward. I heard Hermione giggle a little bit.

"Guys, it's me, Neville!" I heard the voice of Neville Longbottom say. "Where are you guys?"

"We're invisible Neville." Hermione said.

"Oh, well, follow me, everyone is in here." He said. We followed Neville down a dark and damp tunnel. We kept bumping into each other because we were invisible and because we were dark. I decided to talk to Hermione and tell her how I felt.

"Hermione." I said, pulling her away.

"Ron, let go of me. Hermione's right there." Said Harry, pulling out of my grasp.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione said, walking beside me.

"I want you to know, that I don't like Annabeth as much as I like you." I said, somewhat rushed, but clear enough for her to hear me.

"What? I thought you and her were-" She started.

"No, we just had a mutual problem. Which was, we couldn't tell the ones we loved how we felt." I said, cutting her off.

"Oh."

"I love you Hermione." I said, and I really meant it. I pulled her into my arms and planted a kiss on her surprisingly soft lips.

"Sorry Ron, I had to tie my shoe." Hermione said behind me. I released the person I had been kissing.

'Oh my god…" Harry mumbled, while also making a gurgling sound and he kept making those sounds as he distanced himself from me.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." I said, and I pulled her into my arms and kissed HER. Really her. I hate myself for noticing but Harry's lips were softer. We held hands as we walked, and things felt pretty good.

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot!" Said Hermione. That sounded familiar. It was in our third year, we were on the Hogwarts express, and the-

"Oh my gods!" I said. (Annabeth said that a lot so I just caught on to it)

"What?" Harry said.

"Guys we forgot one thing! The bloody dementors!" I yelled. Hermione gasped.

"How could we forget about them?" She said in a hushed, but frantic tone.

"They can see through invisibility cloaks, they will probably be able to see the others." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Said Neville, obviously not knowing about Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"I'm sorry Neville, but we'll have to play catch-up some other time!" I said, as the three of us ran back the way we came. I couldn't help thinking that Grover would be innocently walking right on the open grounds right where the dementors would be flying, and Percy and Annabeth would probably make some racket. Oh gods I hope we're not too late.


End file.
